Sacrifice Of Love
by AngelicxDeceit
Summary: Sequel to the One-Shot 'Under The Sakura Tree'. The gang find out about Kai and Hiromi and accept it, but a party ends in disaster for Hiromi when she does something which could end her relationship with Kai. Can she make things right before Kai finds out
1. Sugar Blamed Laughter

**Sacrifice Of Love**

**This is the sequel to the One Shot 'Under The Sakura Tree'.**

**Summary: The guys find out about Hiromi and Kai and accept it, but a party ends in disaster when Hiromi does something which could end her relationship with Kai. Can she make things right before he finds out?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. I only own this idea and Hitomi who is my OC.**

* * *

**Chapter One: Sugar Blamed Laughter  
**

Hiromi dived onto her bed whilst squealing with joy. She had a boyfriend. Not just any boyfriend, but_the _boyfriend; Kai Hiwatari. The lad girls constantly drooled over. Hiromi never thought that she'd be Kai's girlfriend. There was many girls in which Kai could choose from, but Hiromi's options were a different story. Most of the lads she knew were down right rude, arrogant and didn't know how to be kind to anyone of the female gender. Hiromi sighed with content as she drifted off into a deep sleep, thinking about herself and Kai.

* * *

"Hiromi! Breakfast!"

"Coming, mother!" Hiromi yawned as she lazily climbed out of bed and placed her feet into the pink slippers that were sat by her bed. She disdainfully made her way out of her bedroom and along the hallway until she was descending the stairs. _Why did I get woken up so early on a Sunday?_ She moaned mentally as she looked at the clock hanging in the ground floor hallway. It was 6:00 in the morning and she wanted to sleep. She felt deprived of peace in her house. One minute her mother turned the surround sound volume up when her favourite song played on Magic, then it's her father's turn to annoy her when the Olympics are on and the people representing Japan had won medals. Her only time to relax and feel tranquil was when she was walking to Takao's dojo, because even at his home there's not a moments silence.

"Ohayou Hiromi." Her mother smiled as Hiromi entered the kitchen.

"Ohayou." Hiromi yawned as she took a seat at the breakfast table. She looked at the cooker to see bacon sitting in a frying pan behind some fried eggs which Hiromi's mother removed from the frying pan. She placed them on a plate and repeated this with the bacon.

"So, are you doing anything interesting today?" Her mother asked while placing the plate of food in front of her tired daughter.

"Well I was planning on heading to Takao's like I usually do." Hiromi answered as she stood up to get a knife and fork. "Why?"

"Well your aunt's spending the week here and she arrives in Japan this evening, so will you be home by three so we can get things ready for her arrival?" Her mother asked whilst turning to the frying pans that sat on the cooker.

"Mother do I have to?" Hiromi whined as she collapsed on to her chair.

"Oh, please Hiromi. You usually love to see aunt Kumiko." Her mother stated.

"But I visit Hitomi at half three!" Hiromi protested. Her mother glared at her, making Hiromi let out an exasperated sigh. "Will Nin and San be coming?"

"No not this time. They're attending an American boarding school so luckily, we won't be seeing them for a while."

Hiromi smiled with content. She was glad to hear that the Takashi Twins weren't bothering her like they did last year. During their previous visit, they had to share Hiromi's room and found her diary. Hiromi was stuck with them one day, so she thought it would be okay if they met the G-Revolution team. That ended with disaster. They started on Kyouju because of his appearance. They did that all morning until it came to lunchtime and they saw Takao's eating habits. They were teasing him non-stop until Max told them that they were out of order. Nin began to question why Max's hair was so blonde and San noticed that it looked like it was dyed. Max give that one away when he stuttered whilst denying it. Rei came to his friend's aid by saying that it doesn't matter if men dye their hair or not, causing Nin to start on him by saying he needed a haircut A. S. A. P. Rei almost punched her for commenting on his hair until Kai stated that she wasn't worth it. San made a big deal out of that but didn't get far when Kai acted hypocritically and punched her in her nose. The Takashi Twins ran as fast as a hungry cheetah out of the dojo and to Hiromi's home to blame her for the broken nose after they had spilled some of Hiromi's secrets. Hiromi apologized over 100 times to the lads about that and they just laughed it off and continued the day like that didn't happen.

"Well I'm off out to buy groceries." Hiromi's mother began. "If you need me I have my mobile phone and please be back by three."

"I will mother." Hiromi smiled as she stood up to hug her mother. "Bye."

"Bye sweetheart." She kissed her daughter on the cheek and headed for the front door.

"Grocery shopping?" Hiromi walked over to the sink and began to wash her empty plate. "At this hour? I never knew stores were open at this time. Unless she's going to the market. They're always set up at this time in the morning." She placed her plate onto the draining board and headed upstairs.

* * *

Hiromi left the house at 6:45 so she could make her way to Kyouju's. The sun was rising and had turned the sky into a warm orangey colour that contrasted with the light blue and the almost black. Hiromi hummed a melody as she was eager to see her new boyfriend. She felt like she had been away from him for so long, even though they hadn't been together through the nocturnal hours. She sighed, knowing that it was a little pathetic to be so eager to see a guy that see saw daily. She was also eager to tell the guys that Hitomi had stirred whilst in the coma and was probably awake at that moment.

* * *

Kyouju sat up in his bed feeling dizzy. His nose was blocked so he could only breathe through his mouth and he felt unusually warm. He got out of his bed and trudged over to his mirror to see that his nose was all red and his cheeks were burning. He suddenly felt cold, causing him to grab his night robe and fling it around him. He moaned as he sat on his bed and wondered what to do? He couldn't go to Takao's like this. What if he spread it to everyone? Then they would be angry at him. He sighed with defeat as he lay back down on his bed.

"Manabu! Hiromi's here! I'm sending her up!" Kyouju's mother shouted as footsteps could be heard ascending the steep stairs. Kyouju buried his face into his pillow as Hiromi knocked on his door.

"Come in." Kyouju weakly replied to the knocking. He heard his door slowly creak open.

"Ohayou Kyouju!" Hiromi greeted as she closed the door. "Why aren't you dressed? You're usually ready at this time in the morning! Come on and get a move on!"

"Hiromi, please don't shout so loud!" Kyouju pleaded into his pillow as Hiromi's voice got louder.

"Are you okay?" Hiromi asked concerned as she walked closer to her friend who looked like he was burning. "You don't look so good."

"I-I'm fine, Hiromi." Kyouju muffled into his pillow.

"Do you have a temperature?" Hiromi asked. "Sit up a minute."

Kyouju did as he was told and sat up to meet Hiromi's worried face. "I'm fine, Hiromi." Kyouju stated before coughing.

Hiromi placed her hand on his forehead. She shook her head. "Don't lie to me, Kyouju. You have a cold. You're not going anywhere today. You're staying in bed. I'll tell your mother that you're sick so you don't have to." Hiromi walked over to the door. "Oh and good news: Hitomi stirred in her coma last night. She should wake up soon."

"Really?" Kyouju asked excitedly before coughing once more. "That's great!"

"Well I'll see you tomorrow, Kyouju!" Hiromi smiled as she closed his front door and went downstairs. "Um Saien-San, Manabu-kun has a cold."

"Oh the poor thing." Kyouju's mother gasped. "He did look pale last night. Oh he'd better stay in bed today."

"Ok, well sayonara." Hiromi left the shop and continued her journey to Takao's dojo alone. Usually, at this part of her journey, she would be asking Kyouju about how the guys are improving and what not, but instead, it was a silent walk something she longed for this morning, but wanted to talk to Kyouju. He was one of her best friends after all.

* * *

After what seemed like a long time, Hiromi finally made it to Takao's dojo to see the guys eating their breakfast.

"Ohayou." Hiromi greeted.

"Hey Hiromi." Rei replied before taking a bite out of his breakfast.

"Where's Kyouju?" Max asked, looking around Hiromi.

"Oh he's got the flu, so he's not coming over." Hiromi answered looking down at her feet. "Oh, guess what?" She looked up, causing everyone to look back at her. "I went to the hospital last night and Hitomi stirred in her coma, meaning that she could be awake this very minute!"

"Really?" Everyone except for Kai and Daichi gasped. Kai just flinched at her name and because Daichi didn't know her, he acted like he couldn't care less and continued to eat his pancakes which Rei had made.

"That is good news." Takao added whilst chewing his food. "Maybe we should go and see her later."

"Yeah, I mean, we haven't seen her since last month, when we last visited." Max stated.

"Who's Hitomi?" Daichi asked after swallowing the last of his pancakes.

"Kai's ex girlfriend." Max answered, looking nervously at Kai who shot an intimidating glare in return.

"She tried to kill herself because Kai finished her." Takao added, gulping down his orange juice.

"And have you visited her while she's been at the hospital?" Daichi asked Kai.

"Yes." Kai answered coldly.

"When was the last time you visited her?"

"Last month." Takao answered incorrectly for him.

"It was last night, actually." Kai corrected, taking a sip of his orange juice.

"So did you see her move?" Rei asked.

Kai simply shook his head.

"It was because of him that she moved." Hilary said, gaining everyone's attention. "You see he left when I placed that card everyone signed on top of her night stand. I said his name and she twitched."

"So Kai brought his ex back to life." Takao laughed.

"You make it sound like it was a corny romance film." Max chuckled before finishing off his pancakes. Takao leaned over the table and cupped his hand around Max's ear.

"I think Kai's _life_ is a corny romance." Takao whispered, causing Max to laugh hysterically.

"What's so funny, Max?" Rei asked, picking up everyone's empty plates.

Max looked at Takao who gave him a look as if to say 'don't say it out loud or Kai'll kill me.'

"Um nothing. I think I put a bit too much sugar on my pancakes." Max lied, though everyone believed it, well almost everyone.

"So Takao's whispering in your ear triggered your 'sugar blamed laughter'?" Kai wasn't buying Max's comment. He knew Takao had said something about him, but decided that it was too early in the morning for someone to be heading to the hospital. And a trip to the hospital would mean that he had no excuse not to visit Hitomi.

"Must've been." Max calmly answered, even though he was slightly tense about Kai's questioning look. Rei broke the tension by sliding the plates into the sink, causing a loud noise to echo around the room.

"So are you guys ready for training?" Hiromi asked, changing the subject.

"There's no point without Kyouju to tell us if we've improved or not." Takao replied, hoping that he could get the team a day off from training.

"Good point, Takao." Rei commented whilst cleaning the dishes like he was the house maid of the Kinomiya household.

"So, if we _do_ get this day off from training, we could visit Kyouju at his home and then visit Hitomi later on to see if she's okay." Max suggested. Kai once again flinched at his ex's name. Hiromi looked at her new boyfriend and sighed. What did this action mean? Did he hate Hitomi so much? Or was it the complete opposite? Hiromi zoned out a little whilst remembering her plans for the evening.

"And if we go to the hospital I can see Hitomi earlier than usual since my aunt's coming over tonight and I've got to help my mother set up for their arrival." Everyone's faces turned upside down. Just mentioning her aunt brought back a bad memory of that fateful day when Hiromi was stuck with the Takashi Twins for the day and they started on everyone. "Oh don't worry, the Terrible Twosome won't be here. They're in an American boarding school." Everyone sighed with relief.

"Who're the Terrible Twosome?" Daichi asked, oblivious to the subject of the conversation.

"Hiromi's twin cousins." Takao shuddered.

"Twin bitches." Rei dubbed them. No one could stand them, not even Hiromi and her mother. It was hard to believe that they were known as the most popular girls back in Boston where they lived.

"Well let's head off to Kyouju's." Max interrupted. He didn't want to continue the conversation about Hiromi's cousins and neither did anyone else.

"Okay." Takao stood up and ran to the door, followed by Max, Rei and Daichi. Kai slowly got up and Hiromi slowly approached him.

"You coming to the hospital with me later?" Hiromi asked. Kai nodded. "And you're gonna stay there if she's awake?" Kai hesitated, but nodded nonetheless. Hiromi smiled and wrapped her arms around Kai's neck and planted a kiss on his lips.

* * *

"I wonder if Kyouju's illness is contagious?" Max wondered as he walked onto the street.

"Max. It's the flu. Of course it's contagious." Rei laughed at Max's idiocy.

"Oh hold on you guys. I'd better let Grandpa know that we're going out. He'll get worried if I don't." Takao turned around and headed inside the dojo. Max and Rei slowly followed him, leaving Daichi on his own on the pavement.

"Hey wait for me!" Daichi shouted, catching up with Max and Rei.

Takao passed the kitchen and peered through the doorway to see Kai and Hiromi embracing one another with a romantic kiss. Takao couldn't help but laugh at his two friends, who then noticed his presence.

"Hey guys, get in here quick!" Takao shouted, not taking his eyes of the two lovers who had immediately separated from one another. Hiromi's cheeks were turning red out of slight embarrassment, while Kai just looked like his usual self, not bothered that he was caught kissing his girlfriend.

"What?" Max's voice was heard as three different footsteps came closer to the kitchen.

"What's wrong Takao?" Rei asked as they made it to the kitchen.

"Looks like Hiromi and Kai were secretly dating." Takao smirked, not taking his eyes off Hiromi.

"You serious?" Max gasped as his eyes trailed off Takao and onto a flustered looking Hiromi.

"You called us in for that?" Rei sighed.

"Well I'm sorry if _I _thought that it was funny." Takao huffed, folding his arms.

"Well I think it's sweet that Kai and Hiromi are together." Rei stated as Hiromi's cheeks turned more red.

"So, how long has this been going on you guys?" Max asked casually.

"Since last night." Hiromi replied looking down, hiding her rosy cheeks.

* * *

**Well that's the end of chapter one. How was it? How can i improve? Please feel free to review (Even if it is critical; they'll help me improve it)**

**Chapter Two should be up shortly. i wonder how long it will take me to write it? Anyway the next one should be more interesting. Should it be longer, shorter or is the length fine as it is?**

**Anyways, until then my readers (If i have any XD)**


	2. Ill People And Marshmallows

**Yay Chapter Two! (Or is it?)**

**I'm sorry if it gets boring, but i have to get the boring bits out of the way before i can get to the good stuff (will it be good?)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. I own this idea and Hitomi and Hana Fujiwara.**

**Chapter Two: Ill people and Marshmallows**

* * *

Hiromi let out a sigh of relief as her and the guys headed for Kyouju's. She was glad that they stopped questioning her about her relationship with Kai. It was her private business, and she feared that they would make it their business so they could talk about it more. Luckily, and to her surprise, they discontinued the conversation and left the dojo.

Max and Rei were in front of Hiromi and Kai talking about illnesses. Max had brought it up a while ago, wondering which illnesses were contagious and which were just gained unluckily.

"Is diabetes contagious?" Max asked an annoyed Rei.

"No Max. Diabetes isn't contagious, but you can still get it if a family member has it." Rei answered.

"You can?" Max gulped. "How?"

"It's in your genes." Rei began. Max looked down at the jeans he was wearing. Rei shook his head. "No Max, genes as in DNA."

"Oh."

"Well I don't think those kind of diseases spread like that. But I know that if someone has a history of heart problems, their kid will possibly have it too." Rei explained.

"Really?" Max whimpered. This was actually frightening him. "What if my mom or dad had heart problems? Would I have heart problems too?" Rei nodded, causing Max to almost cry.

"Max, your mom and dad don't have heart problems, do they?" Rei asked, concerned.

"I don't know!" Max cried.

Meanwhile Takao and Daichi were arguing over who can eat the most pizzas in a hour.

"I bet I can eat 34 large sized pizzas in 34 minutes!" Daichi yelled as he glared at Takao.

"Yeah right. You're too short to make 34 pizzas fit inside you monkey boy." Takao laughed. "I could probably eat that much in that amount of minutes. Possibly more if I wanted to."

"I want to see you try." Daichi snorted. "I bet you can't even race me to Kyouju's."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Fine. You're on!" Takao shouted as he ran fast along the pavement towards Kyouju's.

"Hey, no fair. You gotta head start!" Daichi moaned as he copied Takao's action.

Hiromi glanced up at Kai who was walking beside her. She linked her arm with his, making him tense a little to the sudden action. He soon relaxed as they continued walking behind the Neko-jin and the now medical-obsessed blonde.

"It's quite cold out today." Hiromi pointed out as she shivered. It was January after all, meaning it would be colder than usual.

"Yeah, it is." Kai replied, looking down at the frost covered floor. It was warmer yesterday. With the way that the weather has been over the last week he would of never imagined it to snow, even if it was this little layer of frost.

"I love the snow." Hiromi mused. "It's so soft and cold, but if you hold onto it longer than you should do, it just melts away. Just like you."

"What do you mean_just like me_?" Kai asked.

"I mean, if I never let you have your freedom, you would drift away from me. And you act cold-hearted towards people at times, but you're just a big softie deep down." Hiromi explained.

Kai couldn't help but smile. She knew how to be in a relationship. She knew when to leave someone alone and when they wanted company. It was like she was an expert at romance, even though she wasn't.

"Am I really a big softie?" Kai asked.

"Probably. I mean you kiss me back. If you weren't soft I don't think you would of returned my kiss." Hiromi smiled. She did make a point.

"You're mad Hiromi." Kai stated.

"I'll take that as a compliment." She giggled as she looked up into the frosty sky.

* * *

"Oh I'm sorry kids. Manabu went to the doctors with his mother about fifteen minutes ago." Kyouju's father said whilst cooking some noodles. "Shall I tell him you stopped by when he gets back?"

"No it's okay, we were just stopping by on our way to the hospital." Rei answered as the smell of the noodles crept up his nostrils. He enjoyed the smell; it somehow reminded him of his uncle's cooking.

"Well sayonara Saien-san." Hiromi smiled as she made her way to the exit of the noodle shop with the guys following her.

"So, to the hospital?" Max asked, receiving nods and yeahs as replies.

"If she's awake, what're you gonna say to her about your new relationship?" Takao asked Kai.

"I'm gonna tell her the truth." Kai answered.

"Well let's hope she doesn't dive under another train." Takao sniggered. Max, Rei and Hiromi slapped his arm at that comment. "What?"

"Takao. What Hitomi did is no laughing matter!" Hiromi shouted.

"Well sorry. I just don't see why someone would do that for _Kai_." Takao snorted.

"You're just jealous because Hitomi turned you down." Kai stated, causing everyone except him and Takao to gasp.

"You asked Hitomi out?" Rei asked.

"And she turned you down?!" Daichi laughed.

Takao's face turned red. "Well clearly she wasn't thinking straight when she denied me for _you._" Takao walked away in a bad mood as everyone else just laughed at him.

"Did that Hitomi girl really turn him down?" Daichi asked. Kai nodded and walked ahead and toward the hospital.

"I wouldn't mention it to her, Daichi." Max said as he walked on. Daichi just nodded he head as he refrained himself from laughing.

* * *

"Hitomi?" Hiromi entered the room where her friend was recovering. Hitomi's eyes slowly opened and lit up at the sight of her best friend.

"Hiromi-chan!" Hitomi sat up as Hiromi ran up to her and embraced her in a friendly hug.

"I've missed you Hitomi!" Hiromi shouted as tears fell from her chocolate eyes.

"How long was I out for?" Hitomi asked as she pulled away from her friend.

"At least three months." Hiromi answered, wiping her tears away.

"Wow." Hitomi laughed. She was back to her usual self. "So uh, Takao came before." Her smile had faded as she looked up to the white ceiling.

Hiromi gulped. "Oh." She looked away from her newly conscious friend.

"He told me that you and Kai are going out with each other." Hitomi said sternly. Was she trying to intimidate Hiromi?

"We was gonna tell you about that-"

"When? When I was 30?" Hitomi shouted as the guys walked in the room.

"No, we was gonna tell you today." Hiromi shouted back, as her tears of joy turned into tears of sadness.

"Sure you were. I bet that if Takao didn't tell me when he did, I would of never knew, unless I found out the hard way." Hitomi was almost crying. She thought that her best friend was going to have a relationship with her ex behind her back.

"You were never going to find out about our relationship the hard way." Kai said coldly as he stepped closer to the two girls. "We were going to tell you so if you can't accept it, tough!" Kai swung the door open and let it slam against the wall before leaving the room.

Hitomi looked at where Kai was previously stood before bursting into tears. Hiromi, being Hitomi's best friend, placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Hitomi hugged her friend tightly as she cried on her shoulder.

"Shh, it's okay Hitomi." Hiromi soothed as she let her friend cry out her frustration and pain on her shoulder.

"So…" Max began. "When do you get out of here?"

"I can leave tomorrow night." Hitomi sniffed as she moved away from Hiromi.

"Cool." Rei smiled. "Well it's good to se that you're okay." Rei took a look at her legs to see one was in a cast and the other had an elastic bandage around it. "Are you gonna get crutches or something? 'Cause I don't think you'll be able to walk with no help."

"I've got a pair of crutches." Hitomi nodded. "So I'll be hopping all over school." She laughed.

"You're actually going in school?!" Max shouted in disbelief.

"Of course I am." Hitomi answered with a smile. "Did you think I was gonna stay home for ages, being bored out of my head. I've already missed over 3 months of school. I want to have a good education, you know."

"But you always ask Kyouju for help 'cause you never pay attention in class." Hiromi stated as she cleaned her face with her sleeve.

"Yes, but he never helps me, so I'll just have to listen." Hitomi glanced around the room. "Where is Kyouju anyway?"

"He's got the flu." Rei answered as he leaned against the wall.

Hitomi shook her head and giggled. "I'm surprised he let the germs win."

"Guys can we go? I'm bored…and hungry!" Daichi whined as he crossed his arms.

Hitomi blinked several times. "Who's he?"

"This is Daichi." Max answered.

"Aww he's cute." Hitomi smiled.

Rei, Max and Hiromi looked at her like she was loosing it. _Did she just call Daichi cute?!_ The three of them mentally thought.

"Umm lets get going. Daichi is hungry after all." Hiromi pushed Max and Daichi towards the exit.

"I'm not hungry anymore!" Daichi shouted as he tried to turn around. Max grabbed his arm to prevent him from fully turning.

"Well we are." Max said, glaring at Daichi. Hitomi's comment really freaked him out.

"Get well soon Hitomi." Rei smiled as he opened the door for the others.

"Bye guys." Hitomi smiled before lying down on the bed. Hiromi was pushing Daichi out of the room while Max looked at them with amusement. Rei was the last to leave the room so he closed the door behind him.

"I can't believe she called Daichi cute!" Hiromi screamed as she walked along the corridor.

"Why's it so hard to believe, obe san?!" Daichi asked, offended.

"Because it's _you._ And _I'm_ not an obe san!" Hiromi fumed as she walked away. "Now I wonder where Kai and Takao are…"

"They have to be somewhere." Max said with a little sigh. "They wouldn't leave without telling us where they were going."

"But Kai didn't tell us where he was going." Daichi shouted. Hiromi winced as his voice pierced her ear drums.

"And we don't know where Takao went when he stormed off." Rei added.

* * *

Takao sighed heavily as he sat down on the bench outside of the hospital. He replayed the conversation with Hitomi through his mind several times. He regretted most of the things he said to her; he was venting his anger on her when he should have been asking her how she was feeling. He also began to regret telling her about Kai and Hiromi. He stretched the truth. He told her that they were going to keep her in the dark about their relationship and hope she didn't find out when that wasn't even close to their plan. Takao growled at his thoughts. What was he to do? Hiromi would hate him. Kai would definitely hate him if he already didn't. He didn't know who Max and Rei would stick with. They were good friends with all of them, but he didn't care if Daichi hated him. The feeling would be mutual.

"Takao?" Takao looked up to see Hiromi smiling at him. "Where did you go? Couldn't you have waited for us before you visited Hitomi?"

Takao smiled. "Sorry Hiromi." Takao looked down. "And I'm sorry for telling her about you and Kai."

"It's ok." Hiromi smiled. "But what did you actually say to her?"

Takao looked up. "It's a long story."

"I've got time." Hiromi crossed her arms as she sat next to him on the bench.

"Well…" Takao took a deep breath. "I kinda said that you wouldn't tell her about you and Kai and you didn't want her to know." Takao looked nervously at Hiromi who was strangely calm.

"Ok." She smiled. Takao gave her a questioning look. "Well she knows about us and she's better, that's all that matters, but I don't think she's fully recovered…"

"Why?"

"Because she called Daichi 'cute'" Hiromi laughed. Takao turned pale. He thought he'd never see the day when someone called monkey-boy 'cute'.

"Was she being serious?!" Takao shouted.

"I think she was." Hiromi answered with a small laugh. "Well we should get going. The guys have gone to look for Kai."

"Why didn't you look for Kai?" Takao asked as he stood up.

"Because I wanted to ask you about what you said to Hitomi and I have now, so we can go and help the others look for Kai."

Takao smiled. "Okay Hiromi."

* * *

"Right everyone, as you know, Hitomi's out of the hospital tomorrow night." Hiromi began, getting everyone's attention. "So I though we should throw her a welcome home party."

"Yeah." Max beamed.

"I've talked about it with her mother and she's given it the OK so all we need to do is invite people, sort out food, get music and find a place to throw this party."

"We can have it hear." Takao offered. "Grandpa's going to visit family tomorrow morning and will be gone for a week so we won't be bothered here."

"And I'll sort out the food." Rei added.

"And I'll make the invites and give them out at school tomorrow." Max smiled.

"And I'll have a look in the music shops on the way to school tomorrow to see what's new." Hiromi smiled. "I'll buy any I like before I get to the hospital."

"If you buy one's _you_ like, everyone'll be shoving marshmallows in their ears." Takao muttered, receiving a death glare from Hiromi in response.

"We won't buy marshmallows then." Rei laughed.

"Don't take marshmallows off the list Rei!" Max whined.

"Why do you want marshmallows on the list, Max? They're disgusting. And Hitomi's a vegetarian. We can't have marshmallows on the list, she'll feel insulted." Hiromi explained.

"Why can't you give marshmallows to a vegetarian?" Daichi asked.

"Because they've got beef in them." Hiromi answered.

"Really?" Daichi said amazed. "I never knew cows were in sweets."

"I'm surprised no one's ate Hana Fujiwara from the year below us." Takao laughed. The guys laughed at his comment, and to his surprise, Hiromi did too. She never usually laughed at his comments. She would usually lecture him on how wrong it was to bad mouth someone younger than them.

"Well I'm off. See you guys in school." Hiromi said whilst standing up.

"Bye Hiromi." Everyone except for Kai said. Kai stood up and followed her out of the room.

"Of course Kai can't let Hiromi leave without giving her a goodnight kiss." Takao laughed. He received a few laughs from his comment, but was given glares by Hiromi and Kai. Hiromi stood outside the dojo with Kai who wrapped his arms around her waist. Hiromi kissed his cheek then hugged him.

"See you tomorrow, Kai." Hiromi smiled as she pulled away from Kai.

"See you." Kai kissed Hiromi's cheek and went back inside as she stepped onto the road and along the path. The moon was shaped like a crescent as it shone in the midnight sky. Some stars formed a circle around the moon, like they were protecting it from anything which tried to take it away from them.

* * *

**Well how was that chapter? I'm sorry if it was boring, but i have to get the boring bits out of the way and the next bit is definately going to get more interesting i promise! Anyway is there anything i need to improve? Was it okay?**

**I felt like i was being mean on Daichi when they couldn't believe that Hitomi called him 'cute'. Do you think he's cute?**

**In the next chapter i'm introducing two new people. The party will be in chapter 4, i'm not going to say what's in chapter 3 but i hope that it will be good :D if it isn't i'll just have to live with it XD**

**Well please review. Be as nice or as critical as you like, they'll both help me...somehow.**


End file.
